fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Lamia Scale
|base of operations= Lamia Scale Guild (Former) |status= Disbanded |leader= |members= *Jura Neekis *Lyon Vastia *Yuka Suzuki *Toby Horhorta *Sherria Blendy |temporary members = |former members= |manga debut= Chapter 267 |anime debut= Episode 157 |image gallery=yes }} Team Lamia Scale was the official team that represented the Lamia Scale Guild in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Creation Five days prior to the start of the Grand Magic Games, Lamia Scale Guild Master Ooba Babasaama, displeased with being the second best every single year in the tournaments, decides to have Jura and Lyon participate in it, making them form a team with Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta and Sherria Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 3-4 Preliminaries Team Lamia Scale participates in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first eight teams to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Team Lamia Scale passes on to the main event in 4th place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Lamia Scale competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Lamia Scale selects Lyon Vastia to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 17 *Lyon finishes in third place, earning Team Lamia Scale 6 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Jura Neekis vs. Jellal Fernandes (as Mystogan) After coming third in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the final battle of day 1, the organizers choose Jura Neekis to compete for Lamia Scale. *Jura Neekis battles Jellal Fernandes (as Mystogan) from Team Fairy Tail B.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 16 *Jura wins the battle, earning Team Lamia Scale 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Lamia Scale competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Lamia Scale selects Yuka Suzuki to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Yuka finishes in fourth place, earning Team Lamia Scale 4 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 Battle: Toby vs. Kurohebi After coming fourth in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 2, the organizers choose Toby to compete for Lamia Scale. *Toby Horhorta battles Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 5 *Toby loses the battle, earning Team Lamia Scale 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 11 Day Three Event: Pandemonium & MPF Team Lamia Scale competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Lamia Scale selects Jura Neekis to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organizers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, called "MPF" where they must hit a Magic Power Finder with the most powerful attack they can muster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 *Jura hits the meter and receives a score of 8544, granting him third place, and 6 points for Team Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 19 Battle: Sherria vs. Wendy After coming third in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the fourth battle of day 2, the organizers choose Sherria to compete for Lamia Scale. *Sherria Blendy battles Wendy Marvell from Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 15-17 * The battle results in a draw, earning Team Lamia Scale and Team Fairy Tail A 5 points each.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 18 Day Four Event: Naval Battle Team Lamia Scale competes in the fourth event, "Naval Battle". Players swim inside a floating sphere of water and are required to knock each other out to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 2 *Team Lamia Scale selects Sherria Blendy to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 4 *Sherria finishes in fourth place, earning Team Lamia Scale 4 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 1 Tag Battle: Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki After coming fourth in the fourth event, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 4, the organizers choose Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki to compete for Lamia Scale. *Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki battle Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna from Team Mermaid Heel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 18 *The battle ends in a draw, earning Team Mermaid Heel and Team Lamia Scale 5 points each. Day Five Event Battle: Grand Magic Game Team Lamia Scale competes in the fifth event, "Grand Magic Game". The entire team participates in a battle royale against other guilds' teams. The points from knocking out the other participants will be added to the overall total, thus making the ones with the highest points at the end of the event the winner of the Games. *Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta defeat Nobarly, earning Team Lamia Scale 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 *Jura Neekis defeats Jäger, earning Team Lamia Scale 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 11 *Lyon Vastia defeats Semmes, earning Team Lamia Scale 1 point. *Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta are defeated by Kagura Mikazuchi.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 14-15 *Jura Neekis defeats Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, earning Team Lamia Scale 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 11-12 *Sherria Blendy defeats Risley Law, earning Team Lamia Scale 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 12 *Jura Neekis defeats Orga Nanagear, earning Team Lamia Scale 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 10-12 *Jura Neekis is defeated by Laxus Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 20-21 *Lyon Vastia and Sherria Blendy are defeated by Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 6 *The entire team is knocked out, while defeating 6 members from the other teams, thus gaining 10 points, with an overall score of 50 points. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Lamia Scale Members